


Fate Deferred

by CountShadowend666



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original The Owl House Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Eda Clawthorne, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountShadowend666/pseuds/CountShadowend666
Summary: The story is set in an Alternate Universe where Luz's mother was killed in a car crash when she was 11 years old. After running away from her foster family, Luz crossing paths with a mysterious teenage boy with yellow eyes. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she follows him and soon Luz finds herself in fantastical world of the Boiling Isles.
Kudos: 5





	Fate Deferred

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a to test the water type story. Okay. Okay! This is a old story idea of mine that I had never fully committed to turning into written form, and updates might be slow. Every chapter will be its own episode, though the length may vary.
> 
> Canon characters will appear in this story, but some of them will have a changed back-story and they will a bit OOC, as they are supposed to be alternative versions in the first place. Fanon characters will be here too.
> 
> Warning: I do not own anything except this AU idea and my Oc. English is my 2nd language.
> 
> So without further adue, have fun...

Luz doesn't remember the last time she's truly slept. Of course she does get sleep, but those were not of good quality.

When she was 11 years old... her mom died in a cart accident. She doesn't have any other family, so end up in an orphanage.

Quite a few of the foster parents Luz lived with were abusive in a variety of ways: her most recent father was old fashioned person, and he and his wife were fundamentalists who do not approve of her wild imagination.

She promised herself she wouldn't be around long... And then when she had recently turned 13 a few days ago, she could not take much more of this and escaped into the forest.

She like the outdoors, but sleeping in a tent on the ground... didn't help teen with putting herself to sleep.

Luz stirred awake after a dream that she relive the day of the accident repeatedly. Her eyes flutter open to take in a small camping tent before falling closed again.

 _I hate this dream._ Her eyes flutter open again.

The light coming into their tent suggested it was early.

Very early.

She groaned and sat up. Sleeping with her clothes on was bad idea.

The young girl had been in forest a whole week now, technically she had wanted to get on the bus to the other city yesterday, but she had hunch it would probably be best she waited another day. Police's been prowling around the bus stop.

She got up and lifted a very old pan, and then she left her temporary home. She need water to do a instant noodles for breakfast. Fortunately, enough there was a small river not too far into the woods.

The sun was shining bright and it was comfortably warm for early spring, which Luz was all grateful for. Bad weather would have been just another burden to deal with, and while she surely would have made do, this was much more comfortable.

She had followed the almost invisible path and about fifteen minutes later reached river. But before she even touched the water the low snarl came from her left, she turned quickly to see a pair of yellow eyes peering at her through the bush.

Fear ran through Luz's blood. She straightened up from where she was crouching and picked up big stick. In seconds, the wolf leaped out of the bush, showing fangs. (1)

She swung the stick with what little strength the fear hadn't sapped from her body, and was given a rejuvenating bolt of confidence from the loud yelp by the wolf she struck. _Maybe if I can hurt it enough, it'll go away._ Her hope was short lived, as larger canine tore the stick from hands, leaving her defenseless.

Before she could control it, she did the most base, ingrained thing her body knew how to do. She turned around and run.

Luz keep running and she hoped with all her heart that the wolf, had get fast tired chase her and she would be able to escape to safety. But like all her prayers recently, this one want unanswered.

A cry of shock erupted from her throat as her foot was pulled out from under her, the wind knocked from her as she came crashing down onto one of the roots of the trees.

The distance between a girl and the wolf shrinking appallingly fast.

She had no time to get up. She had no time to run. She had no time to do anything.

_I die..._

Luz close her eyes and waited for pain. Her eyes saw darkness but her ears catch every sound.

Her beating heart.

Wind.

Wolf's paws hitting ground.

Growling.

Electrical zap sound.

Soft wolf growling.

And suddenly, there was silent.

After a moment she opened her eyes. Was she still alive? Yes, she was, but how… She suddenly understood the wolf wasn't attacked. She started breathing again.

Then Luz noticed that the canine lying on the ground... just one feet from the place she was. She don't know if that's because of shock from near death incident. But she saw a plenty of fireflies spinning around animal's head. Yet, she didn't have chance to think about this before hearing something and looking ahead.

"Are you all right?"

The voice belong to the fair-skinned boy. Slightly older, maybe about two years older than her. He had a yellow eyes with a cross-shaped pupils. Most of his hair was hidden under a watch hat but Luz can see the orange-blond strands from under his hat.

He wore the sports a dark blue tank-top with lighter red-white, geometric shapes on it. A grey collared vest, boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black combat boots. On his wrists, he wore a pair of gray-brow wristbands. He also had a medium-sized messenger bag with dark cyan narrow sides and a gray strap. On the bag's flap, it has a lot enamel pins.

It took a moment before Luz could form words. "Eres un ángel?" was all she managed.

"Well, I heard what you said but I have absolutely no idea what this mean. I'll take that as a 'I'm okay. Thanks for saving me', then." He flashed her a toothy grin, and extending his hand to the girl.

"Did you..." Luz slowly begin as she took the hand and let the pale boy pull her up.

"Don't worry, girl, doggie's all right. It's just sleeping. I'm Sora, also, by the way."

"I'm Luz. Thank you for your help."

"You welcome. It was nice to meet you, but I've got to go home. See you never, Luz." With that the boy turned around and walked off.

"Wait!"

He looked back to see her is running after him. "Nope." he said, before moving on. But he did slow down a bit so that he was right beside her.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"As I said, my name is Sora."

"How did you manage to make angry bear fall asleep like that? What do you do in the woods? Where do you live? Why-..."

Luz watched him suddenly duck into the woods. When she try follow right away, Sora popped his head back out of the brush.

"Sorry, but this is where we part ways." He shot her a sly grin before delving back into the trees.

Something, she couldn't put down exactly what, told Luz to follow.

She keep a discreet distance, copying his every move so as to not get slapped by a tree branch or trip over a root until he came upon an old house abandoned in the woods.

Sora just hopped into the house.

Luz blinked before walked after him and entered the home. What awaited her on the other side wasn't a dilapidated house but the inside of a pawnshop. Very weird pawnshop.

A glass case nearby held a pink flip-flop with metallic silver strap and Havaianas logo detail on a cushion, a broken umbrella, half empty pack of Cola sparkling candy, and a staring googly spring glasses. Funny-looking Halloween masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of batteries lay upon the counter, and rusty auto parts hung from the ceiling.

Luz bent down to examine a shelf full of deodorants and doll heads, finding a small label with a "Human Candy?" on it.

 _I probably should have back._ She turned to the door that brought her to this place only for said door to suddenly shut and fold in on itself into a briefcase that floated into the air before suddenly moved.

"No, no, no!" Luz tried to catch a suitcase but it was too fast. It flew to another part of pawnshop, far away.

She moved through the shadows of the bookcases on the back wall of the dimly lit part of the room. Looking around for the suitcase.

A faint creaking noise alerted Luz to the fact that she was not alone, as she had assumed. She peered between two rows of books and saw Sora, putting kabuto helmet and ridiculous clothes on a realistic surgical mannequin.

Before she could say anything, Sora started heading for the exit, but he stopped with the hand lying on the door handle. "King, I'll go get us some lunch. Don't play with the ouija while I'm gone."

"I will do exactly as I see fit." Someone in other room said with an intimidating voice.

Sora just rolled his eyes and went outside. The moment the door had closed, the room started to shake making Luz jump. Fastest as she could, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door. Almost immediately she bumped into Sora.

"Hey! Watc-" Sora said as he turned around, "Luz?"

"...Uh-Hi" Luz uttered, having next to no idea on what to do.

Sora was staring at her like she was an alien.

"You follow me?" He poked Luz's forehead. Like he wanted to make sure that she is real, "And you actually came through?" The boy asked and Luz nodded.

"I don't know what's weirder... You went in that old cabin or you're awfully calm right now." Sora scratched the back of his neck, the only obvious sign he gave of his nerves.

She blinked in surprise, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Look around you, girl."

Luz did what he told her to see a unusual street.

The sun shone brightly on a pyramid of glass jars with eyes stock outside the nearest shop. Eyes - All Colors - Blue, Green, Brown, Silver - , said a sign hanging over them.

A low, soft weeping and wailing came from a dark shop with a sign saying Gloomy Destiny Emporium - We know your future.

There were shops selling globes of the body like island and strange instruments Luz had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of tentacle, tottering piles of growling books, quills, and rolls of parchment, weird bottles with mystery liquids ...But it was nothing compared to the people doing their shopping.

They weren't a normal people. They weren't even humans.

Creatures just like in the fantasy books. The magical being of all shapes and sizes in a society of their own doing about their normal day, walking to work, buying things from stands and saying hello to whoever they knew.

She rubbed her eyes, closed them, she opened them to try to see the reality… what is reality.

"I'm dreaming, right?"

Instead of answering her, Sora pinched her. It hurt, which means it wasn't dream. Luz buffering it for few seconds. Then she did the most logical thing in a situation like this. She turned around and ran straight ahead.

"Luz!"

Some people glanced at the retreating girl. Their eyes full of surprise or discontent only filled the Latina shocked mood. Her eyes glancing everywhere only finding the weird creature.

So, she run. She running until she found she was at a cliff and stopped while gasping at the sight before her. This was like mix of medieval town and scenes from the fantasy film. Even a real Dragon flying through the sky. She stood, awkwardly frozen, facing the view for a few moments.

It was all so amazing!

And very terrifying.

Amazingly terrifying? Terrifyingly amazing? Luz just couldn't decide.

"Enjoying the view, girl." Luz saw Sora behind her glaring at her.

"Are we in H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks?" She asked as she backed away from the cliff.

Sora smiled and shook his head. "Nope." Then asked, "And what's hockey?"

"It's a game. But why are you not freaking out?" Luz asked as she pointed towards the civilization that she looked over just a moment ago. "This isn't normal!"

"For a human like you it isn't normal."

"And it's kind of a weird way to say that to another human." Luz said a confusingly.

"I'm not like you." Sora take off a hat, revealing a slightly tousled dark-blond hair with a pumpkin orange streaks, pointy ears and a small onyx-colored horns curved backwards on his head.

"You-" The rest of Luz's words were cut off by a male voice.

"Sora Clawthorne!"

They turned around and saw a man in a hooded tunic with a white wrap over his shoulders, black gloves, black pants with a belt and sword on his right him, and black boots. He also had a large metal cone with eye holes on the sides on his face.

"Oh, Hi Jorie." Sora said it casually.

"You're under arrest!" The man shouted.

"Wait! You're a criminal!?" Luz asked as she turned to Sora, he simply shrugged.

"Kinda. I prefer the term 'rebel' though." the horned boy looked at Jorie. "But you can't arrest me, man. I've got an alibi."

"It's impossible!"

"Maybe I have an alibi 'cause I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're under arrest!" The guard pressed. "And come with me to the Conformatorium."

"If you insist on doing it, we can pretend."

"And since you're affiliated with HIM, you're coming too." Jorie ignored the boy's comments and grabbed Luz's arm but she pulled her arm away.

Sora put himself between the guard and the human girl. "Don't bring her into it."

"Both of you, come with me. Right now." Jorie said as he pulled a handcuff.

The teenager looked at it before cleared throat and pointed the other way in panick. "Bubak!"

The guard turned around "Where?" After a three seconds he realizes Sora distracted him and a both kids jumped off the cliff. "Dang it."

For a moment Jorie was going to jump after them. After a moment of thought he just waved his hand and back to patrolling the streets.

"You can open your eyes now." Sora's voice made Luz realized that she squeezed her eyes shut.

The Latina open right eye... open the other... and take a look. Sora carrying her on his back in piggyback style. And they were falling! But... very slow. It was more like floating.

"You can fly?!"

"Right now we are rather slowly falling with good style."

Luz looked down and noticed a small wings on his shoes. Soon, she felt them landing. She let go of Sora's neck and stepped backwards, taking a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sora Clawthorne. I'm a teenage witch."

"Don't you mean "wizard"?"

He gave a slight grimace." No. Wizards are idiots with a penchant for glitter, who go outside in their pajamas. I'm witch. And to answer your inevitable next question...we are in the Boiling Isles, the home to every mythical creature you humans have."

Witch? Mythical Creature? Luz's head was swimming. Sora, meanwhile, came up to the typical stall that sells the dango and get two sticks.

"You must have a lot of questions." He said as he handed her the one stick. "I'll answer them as best I can. But first, let's go where we can talk in peace."

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Sora and Luz were sitting on the top of cliff diving in Ghasly Beach, sharing a green nachos with glowing blue dip. They been sharing a few stories and fact with each other for the past hour. Luz came to know that Sora is a son of powerful witch wanted for refused to joins the Coven. How works the Covens System. The Boiling Isles is an archipelago, situated in the Boiling Sea, and it is made from the decaying remains of a fallen Titan. In return, she told him about Twitter, how work cars and explained why people wearing retainer. They instantly like each other in friendly way, and gladly raised more questions.

"Giraffe come from here?!" Luz could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes." Sora smirked, "My turn. Do people have gills?"

"No. Hmmm. What's a source of magic?" Luz put a right hand on her chest. "Heart?"

"No. Well, actually yes and no..." Sora drew a tawny-orange spell circle in front of his chest. In the next second Luz can see his human-like heart with a large sickly green sack on it's right side. "Magic comes from this sack of magic bile attached to a witch's heart, right here."

"Wow." Luz take a picture of the boy's organs. "So, person without the sack can't do magic?"

"Okay I give you extra turn. Witches did magic differently back then but nobody remember old way." The boy just smiled before blew out the spell. "Now my question. What this gesture means?" Sora asked, giving her the finger. "A few people showed me this in your realm."

"This is considered a symbol of contempt."

"Bizarre way to show it." He shrugged, "Your turn."

"Do griffin have a spider breath?"

"Everyone knows that, even babies." He teased.

"I knew it!" Luz said happily.

Sora giggled. "You are weird Luz. I like you."

Luz met her new friend review with a bit sad smile and look at city. "Most of the time when people say I'm weird...they didn't mean that in a good way."

The boy frowned. "Then they are stupid. Always be proud, glorified freak, like me. Remember Luz. The things that make you different. They are the things that make you special and strong."

A wispy smile crossed Luz's face that didn't meet her eyes. She is freak, but she doesn't want to change that. She like herself. However, in her world people see her, like total weirdo; sometimes it hurt, but she's used to this kind of a little discomfort.

In this world where magic is not uncommon, the being freak was really very different thing. All people here owned supernatural or unusual attributes. Maybe here she wasn't so big freak, but when this day end she'll have to get back to Human Realm.

Sora seemed to pick up on the change in her mood instantly, and have idea how make her smile again. "Hey, want to see the witch staff?"

That was the quickest 180 mood. He've ever seen in his life.

"Witch staff?" Luz asked with stars in her eyes.

"Becoming a magic user it's a long way to crawl and at the end of it, a witch is awarded a magic staff." Sora explained as wave of the hand and summoned his staff; a rather long wooden stick with a bird on top

in the color of peanut brown.

"In set with a palisman who is bonded with you for life." He said as he unscrewed the wooden bird from his staff, bringing it to life and holding it in his hands.

The bird was the size of a coconut and a little angular. It had a relatively short, broad wings and a long tail. The upper parts being mainly chestnut and blackish-brown, barred and spotted with white and buff. The under parts were dull brown and partly pale rufous, the belly being paler than the breast. The beak was horn-colored with a darker tip, the gape being yellow with the light brown irises, and the legs were a dark yellow. (2)

"Luz meet Byrd. Byrd meet Luz."

"Chirp. Chirp." The palisman waves his wing like a matador's cape.

"So cute." Luz said as she brought her hands to her cheeks. "And what if someone steals your staff and put their palisman on it?" she asked as she petted Byrd's head with her finger.

"Every Palisman has the interlock." Sora said and Byrd raised his right foot so Luz could see symbol at the bottom of it; a three interlocking triangles, surrounded by a larger circle. "That's his interlock. So Byrd only fits on my staff."

"So, palismans are kind of like dæmon for witches."

"I don't really know what it is." Sora said as he brought Byrd up to his left shoulder. "... dæmon ... but you're probably right."

"The dæmon is- Hey, what's that thing on your arm?" Luz asked when noticed that Sora had a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his right arm.

"I don't have anything in my arm. What's that on your neck?" He asked, pointing at a smaller tranquilizer dart sticking out of Luz's neck .

"I don't have anything on..." Luz didn't even finish answered as Sora just passed out at ground.

"Hey.. why are you sleeping... on the ground...?" She asked before falled over unconscious.

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder, she thought. Maybe. She was vaguely aware of what felt like shaking while she watching kaleidoscope of colors dancing before her eyes.

Finally, the shaking grew more persistent and she felt the dream slipping away as something in the front of her head began to tingle like hundreds of needles gently pressing into her scalp.

Luz gasped and sat up sharply. She winced and then brought a hand to her neck. She remembered what happened and frantically glanced around. She was in cage with weird glowing iron bars, Sora was sitting on the ground two feet away from her.

"What's happening here?"

"We're both in cage not far from the Lake of Blazing Blood. That's the extent of my knowledge."

"But why we are in cage?" Luz started started a little panicking, "Who did this?!"

"Luz, calm down." Sora said in soothing tone to Luz who then took a deep breath before calming down. "I know exactly the same amount as you do right now, which is nothing. But I got a feeling we'll soon get some answers."

As if on cue, they heard the strong of footsteps approaching them, both Sora and Luz turning their gaze to find a six-member group walking to them.

The one in charge of the group was probably their boos. He had a reptilian in appearance, with pink reddish skin, green eyes and tongue, stripes with a bluish color, and a long tail. His face was crocodilian, with a snout, no hair on his body, a scaly chest, and clawed fingers. He also had a large build and was considerably taller than his comrades. He wears a ripped, sleeveless jacket and simple purple trousers with a black leather belt.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake. Little brat and weak human."

"Who are you?" Luz asked, dismay in her voice.

"You can ask your friend." The boss replied.

"I've never seen you before in my life," Sora said honestly, "But you kind of look like a old Basil Gorgon. You know that singer who had a gold earring in his tongue."

"I'm Ericsson Stormsufer." The man growled.

"Who?" Both teenagers asked in union.

"You and your mother robbed me." He told Sora.

"Give me more details."

"You lit my tail on fire." He showed them the unique really burn mark on his tail.

Sora shrugged. "I've been doing that kind of things a lot lately. Could you narrowed it down?"

"Listen to me carefully stupid brat. I suggest you start taking this seriously and tell me what you and your mother did with my Chest of Demons. If you try to lie to me, the consequences would be painful."

"Well, it can't be any more painful than your bad breath." Sora replied as held his hand over his nose, "You ever heard of a mints?"

"All right, let me be clear." Ericsson snarled, venom dripping from his words, "Tell me where the Chest of Demons is and we'll rip your tongue out then serve it to my son's fire lizard!"

"Don't you mean 'or'?" Luz asked.

"She is right. If you're gonna threaten us, do it properly." Sora's words were slow, like he was explaining a concept to a kindergartener.

"Tell me where the Chest of Demons is!"

The boy smirked, "Or what?"

Ericsson growled, and suddenly he pulls a big blade and pointed it right between Sora's eyes.

"WHERE. THE. CHEST. IS. ?" He asked in a low growl.

"I don't know where The Chest of Demons is not." Sora replied.

"You're telling us you don't know where The Chest of Demons is?" A bitter scoff from a creature with three purple-green eyes and huge mouth where his stomach should be.

The teenage boy smiled, "Well...It wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that I couldn't exactly not say that it is or isn't almost partially incorrect."

"So you do know where it is!" shouted humanoid cat-like with some tattoos on his face. His voice thick and raspy like from not being used for a while.

"On the contrary, I'm possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that I undeniably do or do not know where the chest shouldn't probably be, if that indeed wasn't where it isn't. Even if it wasn't at where I knew it was."

"What?" Their all captors shouted/asked.

"My mom sold it the day after we stole it, you moron." Sora just said.

"You're lying." The tip of Ericsson's blade touched the bridge of Sora's nose.

"Very often. But I was telling the truth about the chest." The teenage boy was surprisingly calm from a somebody with a sharp blade to his head.

Ericsson sighed, "He is telling the truth."

"What now Boss?"A humanoid wolf with gold fur and white muzzl asked.

"Switch to plan B." Ericsson forced his voice to remain even.

"So are you going to kill me or not?" Sora asked.

"Well, lucky for you are more use to us alive than dead."

"And girl, Boss?"

"I'll have to think about it." He turned to left but looked over his shoulder

"Don't bother running, kids. This cage works like a force field in the Conformatorium."

"What do you think plan B is?" Luz asked, once the group was a far awey within speaking distance.

"I prefer not to find out." Sora replied, drawing a spell circle. But didn't have the desired effect as it broke into small pieces and fell to the ground. Then he noticed a glowing bracelet on his right ankle.

"Why won't it work?"

"This thing on my ankle block my magic." Sora explained, "We need to get out of this cage without magic."

"Maybe if we-" Luz wanted to touched the bars, only to her hands and then her body went through it, like she was a intangible.

Sora's eyes widened and he looked at her like a ghost. Then slap himself on the forehead. "Of course, you are human. It didn't work on you."

"I'm free. But you are still in cage." She grabbed his hand and try draw him out. However, unlike her, he can't pass through the bars of a cage.

"This doesn't work." Massaging his shoulder, he tried to ease any remaining tension.

"Don't go anywhere." Luz realized how ridiculous that sounded the second she said it. "I'll go find the ke-"

"No." Sora said before put his fingers in his mouth and made a piercing whistle. "There's no time for this."

Before Luz could say anything, Sora's staff came from the left and jumped into its owner hand. He unscrew his palisman and handle Luz the other part of staff.

"Byrd, take Luz to the store and show her the secret stash." He said as he took off the necklace with eye key.

"Chirp!"

"Of course I know what I do." Sora said as he put the key around Luz's neck. "Luz listen carefully. Byrd will take you to place where I hidden portal to your world. Back to home and leave this key in a safe place."

"Sora, but you-"

"I'll be fine." Sora interrupted her. "They needs me alive. But you could end up a nutritious snack for them. For your sake, go your world. And forget me and this place."

Luz never intended to leave him but Sora ordered his palisman to fly away and then Byrd hooted his understanding, shot back to his staff, and flew off with Luz.

Despite her protests, there was no chance of changing palisman's flight path. Byrd was heading and arriving at the small rectangle-like building that has signboard, consisting of the small owl with wings spread out picture holding a strelitzia flower, and the words called 'Strigine Easy Pawn'(3)

Luz recognized it as the place where the magic portal brought her in the first place. They has landed in front of the back door and Byrd hooped off the staff.

Before the girl could say anything, the palisman hooked his claws in Luz's clothes, dragged her down the street, thorough the door and into the building. She had made a few surprised squawks, but hadn't fought it.

Once in the inside, Byrd let her go and flew to brick wall to knock an image of the scary clown face off the wall. An insignia was glowing in the wall. Luz was quick to place a hand on the insignia and a small hidden compartment opened up.

Byrd pounced onto near bookcase as the teenager took out the tan suitcase with large eye. Luz clicked the key to unfold up the door.

A way to her world was open in a second. All it took was a one step to back and leave behind a lot of weird memories. Easy right? But... Luz could not bring herself to do it. So many things were running through Luz's head as she studied portal from the side, rolling the key between her fingers.

"I can't." The girl said as she closed the portal.

"Chrip?" Byrd let out as he tiled his head.

"Sora saved me. I have to go back for him."

The bird palisman flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her check.

"I take that as encouragement." Luz patted him. Byrd just had a look that said 'Let's do it!'.

"You and I are good team, but we cannot do it alone. Do you have any idea how increase our chances of success?"

Byrd nodded before flew to sit on small lower shelf, only for the air horn taped to it be set off. After a few moments, palisman off the horn and seemed waiting for something.

"We wait for something?" Luz asked before she heard something coming from the next room.

As the footsteps seemed to thud, a deep voice rang out. "Who dares intrude my nap! Prepare for the wrath of Me. THE KING Of demons."

The voice had diminished when the mysterious monstrous figure… was nothing more than small and cute furry humanoid. He looked like a dog or little wolf wearing the skull of some horned animal, as well as a large collar around his neck.

"OH MY GOD, you are so cute!" Luz exclaimed as she scooped him up in her arms.

"I'm not cute!" King whined with a cracked squeal.

"Ay, que lindo!" Luz said, gently scratching King right behind his skull. "Who's a widdle sweet guy?

"Byrd! Who is this monster," King exclaimed as he tried to struggle out of Luz's hug. "And where is Sora!? He should protects the great King!"

"Sora!" Luz shouted to herself before dropping the adorable demon pup, he landed with an 'oof'. "Sora have trouble! He was abducted by a lizard like guy called Ericsson."

"We could just wait until they let him go voluntarily. But he is one of my favorites subjects. And I suppose saving him, it's what any good ruler would do for his subject." King said before he open door and ran into the street, "We could use some backup. Follow me!"

Luz let Byrd landed on the staff and followed.

* * *

Luz has a longer legs than King but the cute demon was gaining pretty good ground since he was able to just run through people's legs rather than dodge past them. So, she was very grateful that the demon stopped after 15 minutes of run.

"That was a fast run for a someone with a short legs." Luz put her hands on her knees and bent over, coming down from the endorphins after her run, "... what is this place?"

"The Blackish Diamond Inn."

"And we here because..."

"To get Eda."

"Who's Eda?"

"You'll see." King replied, walking to door but someone stands in his path.

It was a bluish purple humanoid with a large spiky body, tiny black, beady eyes and a jagged mouth, dressed only in a red scarf and beige colored shorts.

"Kids and dogs are not allowed in the Blackish Diamond." He said, in a deep and gravelly voice.

"Do you know who I am?!" King yelled.

"Puppy?"

"I'm the ruler of darkness! The king of all demons! And I command you to let me in!"

"No."

King tried to run between large blue man's legs but found himself hoisted in the air by his tail.

"Have a pleasant flight, your Majesty." The bluish humanoid said and threw King over his head. The demon flew a few meters away, then landed in the trash can.

"The first thing I do when I get back my power... shuffle the functions of every hole in his face." King declared when Luz pulled him out.

"Do we really have to get in?" Luz asked, watching the purple-blue bouncer.

"Yes, and I have an ingenious plan to get inside." King's eyes widen with dangerous look while rubbing his paws in infractions against bouncer. "We have to got a elixir that will turn him into a flea. A harmless and weak little flea. AND I'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! And then we could get inside."

"Or we can use window." Luz pointed at open window on the side of the building.

"As a merciful King I will let him live and choose your plan."

Luz helped the little demon reach the window before she went on her own. The girl look around the place.

The bar comprised one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been dead rats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be earthy, though as they stepped onto it Luz realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of years.

King left Luz by the window and walk towards a pale woman with wild orange hair and a golden fang sticking out from her mouth, who was playing some sort of card game with a purple-green troll.

The game seemed rather normal until... all of a sudden the cards began to spark with magic energy before they stood up on four thick legs and gained roaring jaws full of sharp fangs, each side charging at each other like two herds of wilds animals fighting over territory.

Luz watched with a shock as the orange haired(4) lady placed a card on the table and the card glowed with magic before the 5 cards on the green troll's side burst into crimson flame and formed into two words.

WINNER: EDA

"Yeah, baby!" Eda said before pointed in the troll's face. "In your ugly green face! I love the w- King?" She asked when little demon jumped on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

King did whisper a little something in her pointy ear. Got up from the table, said she was angry. Eda take the money and cards off the table before turned to left. But the troll grabbed her arm.

"I want a rematch."

She smirked "As tempting as outplay you is, maybe another time."

"I said I want a rematch." His voice was dark.

The witch just draw a yellow spell circle and sent him tumbling into the table. "Waiter! There's some cards in my soup!" He said dizzily and before he passed out.

"Anybody else?" Eda asked. Everybody shook their heads and looked away. "Good decision."

The woman turned around and came up to Luz, a girl instinctively hugged Sora's staff closer to her chest.

"So, Sora have trouble."

"Who are you?" It was all Luz could manage to say.

"Eda the Owl Lady. The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. And Sora's mom." She held her hand out and a staff materialized. On top of it was a brown owl. "Now, where is my son?"

"In the glade near the Lake of Blazing Blood."

"Okay, thanks for the info." She snatched Sora's staff from her. "And looking after Byrd but I have to go and kick one lizard."

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Luz shouted before the witch left.

"Listen human-"

"My name's Luz Noceda." the teen interrupted her, "Sora saved my life, and now I want to return the favor." Eda's eyes meet Latina's brown orbs. Luz swore the witch's eyes were probably looking through her soul.

"Fine, you can come." Eda said.

"Look, I understand tha-" Luz blinked, "Wait, what, what did you say?"

"You heard me." The witch smiled, drawing large spell circle that made a large hole into the nearest wall. "Okay, let's hit the road."

Eda cheered excitedly before her staff's owl top suddenly unfurled wings while its eyes glowed yellowish light, allowing the three to hop on and fly forth like a classic witch on a broomstick right through the hole.

"Doesn't anyone use the door in this town?" the bartender sighed and looked through that hole in the wall.

* * *

Korgan crushed a pen he held in the palm. It was broken and drip ink on the map he've been drawing for the last half hour. Cartography isn't easy hobby when your boss makes you keep an eye on probably the most annoying teenager in the Boiling Isles.

He looked at cage. Sora warbled into his hundredth verse of "One Million Bottles of Apple Blood on the Wall"

Korgan twisted in his seat. "Can you please stop?" He ground out at Sora.

The boy grinned. "I'm entertaining myself. Now, where were we? Got to start over. Nine hundred thousand ninety- nine bottles of beer on the wall-,"

Korgan groaned and buried his head in his hands. "What do I have to do for you to shut the hell up?"

"All right, let me out of here."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" He asked and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really asking, or is that a rhetorical?"

Korgan rolled up the map and put it in the small leather satchel that was looped around his sleeveless tunic. His purple eyes seemed to sparkle with cold furies as he walked to cage. "I don't know if you're daring or stupid, brat."

"I'm just myself." Sora replied as the man stopped right in front of cage. "So, you let me out of here or not?"

"What do I have to gain from this? Korgan returned sarcastically.

A strange mix of squeal and explosions sounded in the distance. But they ignore it.

"I'll give you back your belt." the teenage boy smiled at the man.

"My belt?" He echoed.

"Your belt." Sora repeated, raising object.

Korgan looked down at his trousers the second before them drop to his ankles and everybody found he had some rather interested boxers.

"Are those Care Multi-Bears?" The teen asked with a giggle.

"That's enough!" Korgan raised up his hand, and with a flash of light, the cage was open. He grabbed Sora and, with hardly even a grunt, threw the teen over his head. Sora flipped a bit, flew a few feets away, then landed on his back

 _That got off quicker than I thought_. Now fast. Sora pulls small lock pick out from under the wristband.

But, before he could even touch the bracelet on his ankle, a black, gloved hand had slapped it away. Lock pick careened across the flat ground, stopping a solid distance away. It sat there pathetically.

The boy waited a moment and tilted his head to glance up. Korgan standing over him with large ax in his hand.

"Any last words?" said man, a sneer in his voice.

"Nice seeing you again, Luz." Sora smirked and Korgan had only a split second to turn his head before Luz hit him in the head with a Sora's staff. The large man fell to the ground.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate saving me, yet I don't think you should come back here." the teen get up and dusted himself off, "They are stupid but dangerous. And I can't use my magic."

"That is the very reason I have brought help." Luz said and let his staff came to him.

As if on cue, King popped out of Luz's hood.

"The King of escaping come rescue you." He said as jumped down onto the ground.

"I always thought that you were King of demons."

"Yes, well, I have many talents."

**BOOM**

"Let me guess, my mom is here too." Sora said when saw smoke in the distance.

Luz brightened at that. "Oh! Yes."

Sora smirked "Can't let her have all the fun."

They ran through the woods, but weird man came out of nowhere. His entire upper-body was covered with multi colors eyes, although he ironically had no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth gained two lower fangs.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Surrender now, and we'll be merciful." King tried, dragging himself away as the man approached. Sora instinctively draw spell circle but he still has a magic-blocking bracelet on his ankle.

"What a shame. For you."

"Good luck catching us. We bite." Sora cocks his staff like a gun as Luz took a pepper spray out of her pocket.

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." She warned him.

Eye guy's gaze lingered on pepper spray, then darted over to Luz's face.

"I'm frightened."

But a smile leave his face when a wet thing hit his many eyes.

"MY EYES!" He screamed with high-pitch "IT BURNS!"

Then he ran straight ahead blindly until collided with a tree.

"You're growing on me, Luz." They turned to see Eda, walking towards them with smirked glued to her pale face. Her staff nonchalantly lay against her shoulder.

"Thanks Eda."

"And you disappointed me, my Owlet." the witch said with calm voice.

"You got caught like a inexperienced teenager."

"I AM only sixteen year old, you know." Sora replied.

"Fifteen," King corrected. "You turn sixteen in October."

"All the more reason!"

Eda smirked and messes boy's hair, "All right let's say they were fortunate enough to suprised you, kiddo."

Before Sora could even think about how to respond to this, there was the unmistakable sound of a purposely breaking twigs and Ericsson jump out of a bushes, with murder in his eye.

"YOU!" He looked at Eda.

"Yes me. And you are?" The Owl Lady asked with bored face.

"What? You don't know who I am?"

"Yes, that's why I asked." Eda said totally serious.

"I'm Ericsson Stormsufer! You stole the chest of demons, my most precious treasure!"

"Oh please. Do you have any idea how many people I've stole from their most precious treasure."

Suddenly there were two gigantic, curved blades glowing hot red in lizard-like man hands. "EDA THE OWL LADY, YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY-" his monologue was interrupted by the flames filled his vision.

He scampered to the left, barely avoiding a ball of fire bigger than his entire body. The smell of singed leather filled his nostrils and he quickly patted his back with wide-eyed concern.

And soon, Ericsson run around like crazy, trying to find something to put out that fire on his clothes and scale.

"I remember him now." Sora declared with a smirk.

"Shouldn't... we do something?" Luz watched as lizard-like man continue to run.

"Sora, you want to handle that one?" Eda asked her son.

"With pleasure."

One spell circle and Sora's ankle bracelet was gone, making his eyes glowing a bit as his magic flowing through his veins again. The teenage boy slammed his staff on the ground.

A flash of light filled the place for a split second, and as soon as it had dimmed, Ericsson was standing, literally frozen. A layer of ice covered every single inch of his body.

"Okay, everything is solved." Eda said as she drew a spell circle and summoned a small scroll that looked unfurled. The witch pushed a few places on the scroll almost like using a touch screen phone. "Now, let's get out of here before Lily and the cops get here."

* * *

Luz was staring at a large house with a broken castle tower attached to the foundation. The house was made from white brick with a sloping blue roof, a stained glass window above the door gives the impression of a large orange demon eye.

This home was a mystery and a bit weird. Like the true witch home.

"Home sweet home." Sora said as they all came to the door.

The front door had and owl head emblem on top of the surface, magical, it spoke out in an annoying voice. "Hoot! Hoot! Hi guys."

"Your door are talking." Luz said, looking at door with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately for us, he can." King commented.

"This is Hooty, our home demon a.k.a. the art defense system." Sora introduced the talking owl head emblem .

She smiled at door, "I'm Luz."

"Finally, someone new. Do you like to eat fly with dust? I do."

Luz don't really know how to answer that.

"Just ignore him." Eda said before turned to the bird emblem, "Hooty, let us in."

"Hoot! Hoot! Password please!"

"Open sesame?" Luz tired.

"Wrong! Hoot! Try again."

Eda poked him in the eyes.

"OW!"

"I'm not in the mood. Let us in. Now."

"Alright, alright, geez. You never want any fun." Hooty opened his mouth wide as the door's entrance, as they walked in Hooty close his mouth then burped.

"Welcome to the Owl House." Eda said as she snapped her fingers, causing the candles in the room to light themselves as a large owl like craving on the ceiling came glowed as well. "Our little place to unwind and hide away from the pressures of life," she stated. "Also, the cops." the witch added with a chuckle.

"And my mom's many crazy admirers," Sora added.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of this ginger fox?"

"Cool home." Luz said, amazed by the magic around them.

"We know." The Owl Lady snapped her fingers as the key that Sora gave Luz floated to the witch's hand and she pressed on the eye making a suitcase unfurls to make a door. "And speaking of the home, it's time to send you back to Human Realm."

The girl walked up to the said door and...she stared at it for a full minute, just staring at it.

"What are you waiting for?"

Luz stepped away from the door. "I don't actually want to back."

"But you belong to the other side." Sora said, "And your family's probably already looking for you." It was an excellent point and Luz was unhappy about that.

She looked to the ground before gazing back up at them. "I have no family after I lost my mami." her voice cracked in the last part.

"All right, tell us more." Eda sat down on the couch, and made a gesture to others do the same.

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to take them time to listen." the witch replied.

It took Luz a moment to realize they all looked at her so hovering.

Luz took a deep breath and began to tell them. As she spoke, visions of everything that had passed that last two years seemed to rise before her eyes; he saw the sparkling glass shards on the road only a feet from place where a car got crushed by a semi; she saw the police station and orphanage; she saw her foster parents, looking at her with their typical cold eyes.

Once or twice, Sora and King made a noise as though about to say something, but Eda raised her hand to stop them, and Luz was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now she had started. It was even a relief; she felt almost as though something toxic were being extracted from her. It was costing her a bit of determination to could talking about some things, yet she sensed that once she had finished, she would feel better.

"...And then Sora save me." Luz finished, "That's story of my life." She looked at portal that's still open and sighed, "I know there is my world but there's nothing there for me. I'd rather take my chances stay here as human imigran than back there."

The atmosphere was quiet. A many different emotions floated in the air.

"I know this face, Sora." Eda broke the stillness of the place, looking at her son.

"So what do you think about what I'm thinking, mom?" Sora asked.

The witch looked thoughtful. "Hmmm." King jumped on Eda's shoulder as the Owl Lady was thinking about it. "What do you think, King?"

"Say yes!" The little demon said to her before whispering. "She might help us with a certain problem!"

Eda was silent for a beat, then, "Fine. My vote is 'yes,'."

"Great." Sora smirked and turned to the young Latina, "What do you say, Luz?"

"Wait, I don't know what you're talking about." said Luz confusion clear in her expression and her voice.

"Our offer is very simple." Eda said, taking off from herself a small demon but still holding him in her arms, "If you want you can stick with us."

Luz's eyes went wide at Eda's statement. She didn't expect that. They know her a few hours. Yet... they wanted her to stay. Someone wanted give her a new chance to live better (probably more dangerous) life. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Before she suddenly hugged them all, much to Eda's discomfort.

"You are violating my personal space."

"Come on, mom. Don't ruin moment." Sora said, wrapping his arms around his mom and Luz. The witch rolled her eyes, but smirked and patted Luz's head.

Hooty watched them for his place on the door. "Ohhh! Me too. Hoot!" The house demon announced, rushing in and putting his long body around the group.

"Air! Air!" King yelled between all of them.

Luz chuckled. She just start a new chapter of her life.

* * *

Jonathan Magnus had a very low-tolerance policy for the unexpected or not normal. He liked things that he could prepare for and strategize around.

So, naturally, when he woke up at 4:00 and heard some strange noises, he was extremely put off. His wife left yesterday for Ohio to take care of her mother when the woman broke the leg in an unusual accident. So, she wasn't responsible for this noise.

As he came out in the hall, it was becoming clear that the noise was coming from Luz' room. 'Maybe she is back or it's just a raccoon that Luz tried to keep as a pet' crossed his mind. He slowly turned the knob, opening the door centimeter by centimeter. Through the crack, lifting things off the ground and a small desk were…

"Demons!" Jonathan shouted, leaving the door wide open.

Eda scoffed. "Only one of us is a demon."

"I'm the King of demons!" The tiny demon yelled, stomping the floor.

"Not so loud, King, you'll waken the whole neighborhood." Sora said, still rummaging through the closet.

Jonathan took a cross from the wall, and he pointed it at the trio. "Evil demons that invaded my house, go away! In Jesus name You are banished from this place!"

Sora and Eda just kept staring back at the man.

"PFFFFFFFTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jonathan had to stand there, as the duo burst into peals and peals of laughter. And they just did not stop. Sora kept laughing, and he place hands on his knees, unable to support himself because of the lack of air. Eda kept laughing, her head bobbing, her hair swishing with the shakes of her laughter. King just looked at him so irritability.

Jonathan's eye twitched. A muscle on his jaw was twisting.

Mother and son saw the human man face, and for a second, he only looked bemused at them laughing their guts out. This only made them laughter more, and Jonathan's expression changed into something different. He seemed to be making his mind up for something, and then he lunged at Eda with a cross.

"Go away, disappear be extinct! Demon!"

The witch step to the side and tripped him. He fell upon his face to floor right in front of King.

"That's right! Bow to the great and terrifying king of demons!" King pointed the finger right at man's head.

Jonathan jumped to his feet and cried out, "You little -"

"Okay, time to nap." Eda said as she blasted the yellow circle at the man, washing it over his head as Jonathan was about to attacked again and making him fall to the ground in slumber.

Sora and Eda finish packing while King sit on Jonathan's chest and slapped his face.

"It's time to go home." Eda then slammed her staff on the floor and caused the human objects, and clothes to wrap up in a bag and attach to the end of her staff. King slapped Jonathan's face the last time and then climbed over Sora and sat on his shoulder.

"Mom, we can't leave him like this." The teenager pointed the man lying on the ground.

Eda smirked, "Okay, kiddo, what do you suggest?"

The gentle evil smile spread across Sora's face when he heard that question.

* * *

Luz opened her eyes slowly, feeling content in a way she hadn't since before the car accident. She was startled to discover this place wasn't the living room and she wasn't lying on the couch that Eda offered her to sleep.

She was on an air mattress in some room with a nice window. The room wasn't very big but was nice and cozy, and full of her stuff. She sat up and noticed a small note taped to her phone lying on the nightstand.

_We cleared the room and get some stuff from your old home._

_You can say it's your welcome-home present._

She looked at room and smiled.

"Time for breakfast!"

Luz looked up as Hooty pulled himself in through the window.

"Morning Hooty. Please tell everybody I will be down in a moment." She pulled herself out of bed, yawning.

"No problem. HOOT HOOT." Hooty rather exclaimed than said and he get out of the window.

The Latina put note in a drawer before staggered into the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She had a feeling that it will be a good day.

At the same time in the Human Realm, Jonathan woke up at a bus stop in Buffalo. Equipped with wedding dress and plunger. He had a moustache painted on his face and a little Post-it on his forehead that said: I married giraffe. And what was even stranger was that he was handcuffed to a small, angry foreign man.

"鍵を食べたヤギはどこにいますか!?" yelled the foreign man.

* * *

* * *

[ **1** ] Wolves are extremely wary of humans and not aggressive toward them by nature. Wolf attacks are the rarest of all large predator attacks. Most of wolves attacks have occurred when wolves are provoked, such as when humans trapped or cornered them or entered a den with pups. Attacks are also associated with highly-modified environments, for example where there is little to no natural prey and when wolves are dependent on human food sources.

Remember! If you encounter a wolf or other large carnivore, you should do the following: Stand tall and make themselves look larger. Calmly but slowly back away and maintain eye the wolf does not run away immediately, continue making yourself large, keeping eye contact, and backing away. Do not turn your back on the wolf or run away.

[ **2** ] Byrd is the Large Frogmouth - a near-threatened species of bird in the family Podargidae. Well, to be honest, guys, at first I did just want Sora had a owl palisman, like his mom. But then I figured, you know brain, Sora must have original palisman. So I took a look at Ornithology website and choose some interesting and rare bird.

[ **3** ] Like in cannon Eda making and delivering only the finest potions and elixirs for her clients all over the Boiling Isles. But she also has her own store in city. The most days of the week, Eda's trusted employee (a goblin who owes her a big favor and work for free) sell all treasures from the human society. So hardly anyone associates Eda with this place, and she doesn't have to worry about the cops come here.

In case someone needs to know the meaning of the name of the shop, something that is like an Owl is said to be "Strigine". I know this name is cheesy :P

[ **4** ] In this AU, Lilith never cursed Eda to win the fight to join the Emperor's Coven. So, Eda keeps her orange hair. Why? Because this is my story and my little brother like Eda with orange hair.

**One more thing.**

_-Comments_

_-Constructive criticism_

_-Questions_

_-Suggestions about my story_

**They are always welcome :)**


End file.
